Whiteboard Destiel Drabbles
by DemonCrowley
Summary: I recently bought a small whiteboard and noticed I started drabbling small, one shot stories on it. I'm now saving them and publishing one every day I can get to a computer. Destiel, rating is currently K , I might update it to T if the contents get more serious, but I will never get to M (my whiteboard is too small for M).
1. Equations

**So I'm starting something new, I'm calling it Whiteboard Drabbles. It's little Destiel drabbles that fit on my mini whitboard. that means they're extremely small, but I'll try and write one every day.**

* * *

><p>"I guess it's not about the way we act when we're together," Castiel said with that ever calculating voice. "But about the way we act when we're apart."<p>

Dean smiled, burying his face into the Angels black hair, breathing the musk in through his nose. "Listen Cas," he said. "The world doesn't hang together on calculations."

"Well, actually..." Castiel started, but Dean cut him off. "No it doesn't Cas, you can't calculate love. How would you put love in an equation?"

Dean felt Castiel smile against his arm and the Hunter knew he had come up with something witty.

"Y=-(sin(x^(1.7/6)+4)+(1/x))+10."


	2. Nightmares

**Contains minor Angst**

* * *

><p>The Demons in his nightmares had been torturing him for nights now. Dean never spoke about it, but Castiel could see it in his eyes when he awoke, sweaty and startled. He also knew Dean didn't <em>want <em>to talk about it, Castiel could see that too when he wrapped him in his arms, because Dean never answered his questions. It was as much of a torture to sleep next to a man who suffers nightmares as being the man who suffered nightmares. Dean sometimes talked in his sleep, but no matter how hard Castiel tried, he could never wake him up. The only way left for Castiel to comfort Dean was to wrap his arms around him and whisper muffled words in his ear. They didn't make the nightmares go away, but they seemed to make them more bearable.  
>Castiel realized that when Deans usual repertoire of tortured moans, muffled screams and the whispering of Demons names was expanded with a soft, troubled question: "Will you always be here to save me Cas?"<p>

"I will."


	3. The In-law

**The olypimic games in Sochi have raised some religious questions in Deans mind...**

* * *

><p>"So honestly," Dean said, chewing on his ballpoint pen. "What does God say about gays?"<p>

Castiel looked up from his book. He was trying to get in touch with 21st century literature, but so far it had been disappointing. He preferred the old manuscripts that were written by the Romans.

Therefore Dean's, slightly weird, question was a welcome distraction.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Does God mind? Two guys like us, being together?" Dean clarified.

"I do not understand why our Father would object our relationship."

"It's because all these people say that God is against gay people and that he said that in the bible." Dean shrugged.

Castiel was silent for a moment. "No, I memorized the Bible and there is no mention of homophobia in there."

It was silent again. Castiel paging through the book and Dean typing things on Sam's laptop.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean said, after a while of sighing and page turning.

"Why would God hate two people that love each other? Even if they are of the same gender?" Castiel frowned. He couldn't grasp the concept.

Dean smiled, slammed the laptop shut and walked over to Castiel on the couch.

"I have no idea," he said, but it was muffled by kisses.


	4. Proposal

Dean had been nervous all day, but he didn't want to drink away his nerves. He didn't want to be intoxicated in any way when asking this question. Castiel, he assumed, was leagues away or in Heaven and suspected nothing, but Sam had watched him walk around the motel room all day long, dancing nervously.

"What has gotten into you today?" He asked, slightly annoyed when Dean tipped over the third glass that day.

Dean sighed and decided to confess it to Sam. He showed him the ring he bought, a simple, golden band that looked like his mothers wedding ring. Sam chuckled at first, but when Dean didn't join him, he frowned.

"You're serious." He said puzzled.

Dean nodded: "Deadly."

"But why today?" Sam asked

Dean shrugged: "We're Hunters Sammy, for all we know, we could both be death tomorrow. I want to ask him today."

Sam nodded: "I'll leave you to it then."

He left the room.

Dean walked around for a couple of minutes, trying to get his nerves under control before he prayed.

Castiel appeared in the room, accompanied by the sound if flapping wings. "Dean," he said, panting. "Are you okay?"

Dean didn't reply, he grabbed the box out of his pocket, sank down on one knee and asked the Angel, asked his Angel the question that had been burning on his tongue for ages.

"Will you marry me, Cas?"

Castiel's smile got too big for his face: "I thought you'd never ask."


	5. From the diary of Samuel Winchester

**Crack**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

This is the limit. I can't take no more. First they kill Rory in Doctor Who (again, how can a person die this many times in a lifetime?), and then I come back to the motel room and see Dean sitting in one corner of the couch, watching his notebook-cartoon.

Castiel is sitting in the other corner, reading _Twilight_ for fucks sake. I'm sitting at the kitchen table trying not to bash anyone's head in and they have been staring at each other for over an hour now, but not simultaneously, _no_, they're staring in turns, like some goddamn romantic-comedy that I cannot see the fun of. When Dean is looking, Cas is pretending to read and when Cas looks Dean is 'watching' his shows.

I should set them up on a blind date. Can you imagine their faces? I'd probably would be able to persuade Dean, but Castiel would be like: "No, I am an Angel of the Lord I do not blind-date."

Maybe they do have something going on, but they just refuse to tell me. Maybe if I go out now, Dean will throw the laptop on the floor (he'd better fucking not though) and slide over to Cas and they'll have a wild make out session. They could be playing around with me for days now. I can hear Dean say: "Haha, Sammy knows nothing."

I can't take it anymore, I'm going out and when I get back here it'd better NOT smell like sex.

-Sam


	6. Valentine fluff

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, we went ot The Hague and I wasa home late and tired so here's some valentine fluff to make it up to you.**

* * *

><p>It were these mornings Dean valued the most. These mornings, where Castiel sensed he couldn't go back to sleep and joined him, so he wouldn't get bored.<p>

These mornings, where they would sit down on the couch together to snuggle, with some crap telly on for background noise. These mornings were spend with lazy kisses and soft stroking, unnecessary babbling and deep conversations.

These mornings had no Demons to hunt or cases to go on.

This morning was one of them. Castiel was sitting in the corner, softly stroking Deans short hair, who was lying half asleep in his lap.

"I'm happy now," Dean said, smiling softly. He was. The cold spots of Ellen and Jo, Bobby and all the others were still there, but they were smothered in warmth and good memories, lulled to the background by Castiel's soft humming.

"I'm happy you're happy." Castiel said.

Dean laughed: "Ouch- that's cliché."

Castiel shrugged lazily. "I really am. I cannot always filter human perspe..."

Dean propped himself up on his elbows, nipping at the stubble on Cas' chin to shut him up. It worked, Castel bowed his head to kiss Dean properly.

"Mornings like these are the best," Dean mumbled, when they let go of each other.

Castiel just smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah-" it suddenly came from the kitchen. Sam was standing there in pyjama shorts and a frying pan in his hands. "They're awesome. Next time, if you want them to last longer, keep the volume down." He nodded to the telly. "But for now, who wants eggs?"


	7. Save him

**Angsty, alcoholism. This one is for Sandraugia, a friend of mine who gave me the idea for this drabble.**

* * *

><p>Castiel landed in the room where he felt deans intoxicated presence. He was sitting behind his laptop at the kitchen table, doing Castiel-didn't-want-to-know-what, surrounded by empty or half-full bottles of Johnny Walkers.<p>

Dean looked guilty. "Cas," he said husky.

"Dean? What happened?" Castiel asked

"She was six, Cas, six! If I had been a little bit quicker, I could've saved her," Dean shook his head and wanted to bring the bottle to his lips.

With two big steps, Castiel stood in front of the table. He leaned over it and grabbed the bottle out of Deans hands. The Hunter tried to struggle, but was too drunk to really put up a fight. Castiel slammed the laptop shit and looked Dean in the eyes.

"You're wrong, Dean." He said

"Don't say 'you can't save everyone' because God help me I will punch you in the face." Dean growled.

"Please listen to me, you are wrong Dean. The world doesn't rest on your shoulders, you don't have to carry all the weight. Please don't drown you sorrow in drink. You don't have to, Dean. Let me help you." Castiel was breathing hard, taken by surprise by his sudden outburst.

He looked away.

Dean got up, stabilizing himself on the table until he sobered up enough to walk over to Castiel.

"Give me one good reason to forgive myself about today."

"For every person that dies in your arms, you save fifty." Castiel said without doubt.

"Would you help me?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "Angels are not only warriors of God, there is some truth in the Guardian Angel lore part and I do not wish to see you suffer."


	8. Ice fun

**Watching the Olympic games. (GO HOLLAND GO!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice fun<strong>

"But I can't skate, Dean." Castiel tried to balance himself on the thin blades strapped on his feet.

"Of course you can, it's easy!" Dean grabbed his hands and pulled the Angel on the ice, softly sliding to the inner ring that was reserved for beginners. "Just push and slide."

Castiel tried to follow Deans instructions, he pushed and slid but it seemed to have the opposite effect, he balanced backwards, his feet went in the opposite direction and he fell, arms and legs spread on the slippery surface.

Dean chuckled: "Not in public Cas,"

Castiel mumbled and, with a little help from Dean, scrambled back to his feet. Dean showed him how to skate again and helped the trench-coated Angel, much to Sam's amuse, who was watching from a distance with a cup of hot coco in his hand.

Today was one of those days where they didn't have to hunt and most of the times they were spend on activities like these, to show Castiel that there was more to life than Hunting and duties.

Dean let Castiel chase him after he got the hang of skating, always keeping just out of reach. Sometimes he let the Angel catch him, fingers brushing over his jacket and then skating out of reach with a few quick pushes of his feet.

After a while, Castiel managed to grab Dean's arm, swirling him around and pulling him in for a kiss.

"You know what's the best thing about skating?" Dean smiled.

"I wouldn't know Dean, it has proven to be a very frustrating activity up to now,"

"Chocolate milk," Dean grabbed Castiel's sleeve. "Come on, Sammy has been waiting long enough now."


	9. D-Day

Today was their last, Dean knew that. There was no way they would all survive this battle.

All Hell had broken loose, literally. Lucifer was ripped out of his cage again and every possible Gate to Hell had opened.

They had assembled on the front line, near the biggest Gate, but it was just them. Just Sam, Cas and Dean.

With a heavy heart, Dean realised once more that there was no way that the three of them were all going to live through this battle.

It was like someone slammed a gong. There was a loud blast and seconds of immense, mortifying silence, until they heard a soft rumble that started growing and growing, until they couldn't hear anything else.

Sam shouted something, but Dean couldn't hear what. He went to stand next to his brother, Sam on his right and Castiel on his left.

He pulled Ruby's knife (he still thought of it as Ruby's) and clasped it in his hand, hoping it could slash the smoke as well as the vessels.

Dean looked to his right, to his brother, who had a stern look on his face and a frightened set to his jaw.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his left hand. Castiel.

He looked to the ex-Angel, with the ghost of a smile on his face and squeezed.

Castiel smiled too.

And suddenly Dean didn't know if he minded dying anymore. He knew that he, whatever happened, would never end up alone.


	10. Sam's diary, Dean's POV

**Mention of sexy things- not really M but certainly T+.  
>Please don't read if you think this will offend you (because I am here to write crack and fluff not to offend people)<br>Love all of you :D**

* * *

><p>Cas and I have been hiding every sign of a relationship successfully from Sam.<p>

Not that I wish to keep secrets from my brother, but I'm at least 99% sure that he and Bobby have a bet going and I want Bobby to lose.

So Cas and I were just doing stuff on the couch that couples do when they're alone when suddenly Sam barged in.

We quickly slipped over to the other end of the couch and I pulled a laptop over my boner and Cas grabbled the nearest book, which I believe was _Twilight_ for fucks sake.

Sam sat down at the table and started scribbling in that stupid notebook of his.

There was this awkward silence while none of us actually talked. I don't know how Cas kept calm, sitting there cross-legged flipping pages, but I tried to watch Death note and I'll never look at L the same way.

So as we were sitting there, Sam started to sigh, bored and annoyed as he got up and sort of marched out of the room.

I looked sideways at Cas, who took a deep breath, as if he'd been holding it in for too long.

"I thought he'd never leave," He said.

Cas threw the book away and I shoved the laptop on the floor and shoved back to the middle of the couch to continue what we were doing.

"Longest hour of my life," I said, smiling.


	11. Revelations

**Revelation.**

**What happens right before Alastair escapes the Enochian Devils Trap in 'On the head of a pin'**

* * *

><p>"Anna." Castiel didn't even turn around.<p>

"Hello, Castiel." Anna smiled.

Castiel did turn around now, he looked at her and frowned, tilting his head. "Your human body-"

Anna smiled, plucking at her red locks. "It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favours and..."

Suddenly, Alastair screamed from the torture room, louder than usual.

Castiel flinched and sighed. "You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?" Anna asked.

"He went to receive revelation." Castiel replied.

"Right." She smiled, she sounded slightly sarcastic. "Why are you letting Dean do this?"

"He's doing God's work." He shook his head.

"Torturing?" Anna pleaded. "That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have."

"Who are we to question the will of God?" Castiel said, with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Unless this isn't his will." Anna said.

"Then where do the orders come from?" Castiel shook his head.

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him." Anna shrugged. "The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?"

Castiel stared at the ground, unwilling to meet Anna's eyes. Unwilling to admit.

"What you're feeling? It's called doubt." Anna grabs his hand, "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. Get him out of there Cas, you know you need to get him out."

Castiel's eyes panned up, from the floor to their hands. "I have already been warned that I am developing a relationship that's unfolding to be too close to both Sam and Dean. I cannot give in to this, for Heaven might repel me."

Anna smiled sad. "You can wait until Heaven lays low, you can wait with expressing yourself until we have stopped the Apocalypse but you can't keep on denying. I won't tell anyone else."

"I love him, Anna. God help me. I do." Castiel looked her in the eyes, he wanted her to see that he was truthful about this.

"Then get him out. Get him out before something happens that you cannot reverse."


	12. A Well Respected Man

**A well respected man**

**Based off a Tumblr post I cannot find the link to.**

**Not sorry for dem feels.**

* * *

><p>Dean was fifty-two when he quit the job. Sam, as driven and fiery as John always was, would keep hunting until it killed him one day.<p>

Dean was fifty-seven when he married Castiel. The vessel never aged and Castiel knew Dean was getting fed up with people calling them 'father and son' instead of a couple, but Castiel didn't mind, and they stopped correcting people after a while. They tried to enjoy domesticated life.

They lived in a small house out of town in Arizona. Neither of them had ties anywhere near and trying to live like their entire lives hadn't been a mess of blood and death was nice sometimes.

Today, Dean was eighty-nine. He still wore his mothers wedding ring around his right hand and his own wedding ring, a simple golden band, around his left. He ran a hand through his hair, which had slowly turned grey over the years, and tried to focus on research he was doing for Sam, who had called about a rather peculiar case where the victim's all missed their spinal cord. He smiled, you never really quit the job.

"Ah, thanks Cas," he smiled, the Angel gave him a warm cup of coffee and kissed him on the head. He didn't reply, but just took the laundry basket outside to dry their clean clothes.

He had seen Dean, the past few days simple tasks got harder. Castiel knew he wasn't sick, he was just getting old and tired and Castiel knew that when he returned from hanging up the laundry, Dean wouldn't be there anymore. The coffee would have fallen onto their carpet and the laptop would be on the floor too.

Castiel pinned the last plaid blouse onto the rack. He smiled. It wouldn't be that bad. He would follow as quick as he could, but it would never be as quiet and peaceful as their last couple of decades.


	13. The ones that came before

**The ones that came before**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Dean cursed. He threw the controller to the ground and groaned.<p>

"What are you doing?" Castiel was sitting next to him on the couch, staring at the screen puzzled.

"I can't win! It's impossible!" Dean grabbed the controller from the ground when the level reloaded.

"Obviously you can win, there are other levels right? What is the point of this game anyway?" Castiel pinched his eyes.

Dean pointed to the screen (he had died again) and smiled: "The ship in the middle is mine, I have to defeat that other, bigger ship to the right, but there are smaller British and Spanish ships that attack me once I killed this legendary bitch."

"Why do they attack you after you killed the legendary... bitch?" Castiel frowned.

Dean laughed and shoved his head in Cas' lap. "Because they are our enemy..."

"And the enemy of the enemy is my friend." Castiel nodded.

Dean managed to sink his ship for the fifteenth time when Castiel nudged him.

"Let me try." He smiled when Dean gave him the controller and explained how it worked.

Castiel tried. He steered the ship to the right and flanked the galleon on her left, firing salvo after salvo at the thing.

He damaged enough to enter within five minutes, smartly sailed out of reach of the other ships and boarded the almost sunken ship.

Dean panicked, grabbed the controller back and quickly did what he could, swordplay.

"You're pretty good at this," He smiled when he finished the sequence.

"You know what I'm even better at?"


End file.
